Embrace of the Raven
by Yume251
Summary: Severus x Hermione Severus, gefangen in der Liebe zu Lilly, muss sich um Miss Granger auf eine denkbar ungünstige Weise kümmern.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnung:** Im Laufe der Geschichte wird es zu eindeutig sexuellen mit teilweise sehr leichten Bondage/SM – Inhalten kommen. Lesen also nur wer es mag und wer 18 ist.

**Pairing:** Severus Snape x Hermione Granger

**Zum Inhalt**: Spielt zeitlich gesehen vor Dumbledores Tod, ob ich ihn sterben lasse weiß ich noch nicht.

Alle sind wahrscheinlich etwas OC, Hermione hab ich vom Aussehen leicht verändert.

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache keinen Profit mit ihnen und so weiter uns sofort

Vielen vielen lieben Dank an meine Beta-Leserin BestiaSunny *knutsch*

Für Reviews währe ich sehr dankbar

EMBRACE OF THE RAVEN

Kapitel 1

Er war gefangen. Gefangen in seinem von ihm geschaffenen Gefängnis.

Dunkel war es dort … Dunkel und endlich kalt.

Nichts vermochte diese Finsternis zu durchdringen. Weder die Sonne, unter der er entlanglief … noch der warme Schein eines Kaminfeuers.

In einer solchen Düsternis verlernt man das Lachen … verlernt man überhaupt Emotionen.

Lilly hatte alles Licht mitgenommen, als sie diese Welt verließ. Ihr toter Körper in seinen Armen … die bleiche Haut … seine vom Schmerz zerfressenen Schreie nahmen ihm alles …

Alles, was ihn menschlich gemacht hatte war mit ihr gegangen … an einen Ort, den er nicht erreichen konnte und vermutlich, auf Grund seiner Taten, nie finden würde.

Lilly war für ihn auf immer verloren …

Die seelenlose Puppe die er nun war, war für Dumbeldore ideal. Ein perfekter Spion …

Severus Snape ließ sich bereitwillig von dem alten Kautz benutzen. Ihm war klar, dass es auf seinen Tod hinaus lief, aber das war Severus egal. Puppen brauchen kein Leben … denn es zieht an ihren leeren Augen vorbei … ohne sie mit einzubeziehen.

Der Tränkemeister hatte Todessehnsucht … und nicht einmal Dumbeldore sah, was er wirklich war.

Diese leblose Hülle, die ihren Schwur abarbeiten musste, Lilly's Sohn auf Gedeih und Verderb zu beschützen.

Laut hallten seine gleichmäßigen Schritte von den Wänden Hogwarts.

Nur am Rande nahm er die sich zerstobenen Schülerschar vor ihm wahr, die verängstigten Blicke, das heimliche Tuscheln.

Severus wusste, welchen Effekt er auf die Kinder hatte und es war ihm gleichgültig. Sollten sie ihn als den kalten, unnahbaren Bastard sehen. Es war ihm gleich. Er brauchte nicht einen einzigen von ihnen. Für sie sollte er Furcht und Argwohn bedeuten.

„Zirtonensorbet." Flüsterte Severus dem Wasserspeier zu und dieser hupfte beiseite und gab die Wendeltreppe frei.

Der alte Zauberer hatte ihn gerufen … ihn aus den Träumen, in denen Lilly Sein war, gerissen … und zurück in die Dunkelheit gezogen.

„Severus, komm in mein Büro. Sofort. Es ist sehr wichtig!", hatte es aus seinem Kamin gerufen. Er wusste, dass Dumbeldore es hasste, wenn er nicht sofort reagierte. Also gab er wie immer klein bei und machte sich auf den Weg.

Im Büro erwartete ihn der alte Mann bereits und wie er mit zusammengekniffen Augen bemerkte auch die beste Freundin von Lilly's Sohn. Hermine Granger.

„Was will sie hier?" schnarrte er in seinem üblichen Ton und sah sie an. Hermine wurde rot und senkte ergeben ihren Kopf.

„Sie ist hier um dich zu heiraten.", sagte Dambeldore und blickte ihn mit warmen Augen an.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Severus glaubte seinen Ohren nicht.

„Wie bitte?!", hörte er sich lauter als nötig sagen.

Sein Blick glitt fließend von der Schülerin zu dem Schulleiter hinüber. „Sie scherzen!"

Dumbledores Augen wurden, wenn möglich, noch sanfter.

„Nein Severus. Hermione, erzähl unserem Professor doch bitte was passiert ist." Er schritt zu ihr hinüber und hob sanft ihr Kinn an. „Erzähl Professor Snape warum du mit dieser durchaus ungewöhnlichen Bitte zu mir kamst!"

Snape's Aufmerksamkeit schnellte zurück zu Hermione. Nur langsam kämpfte sie sich von dem Stuhl hoch, die Augen erneut auf den Boden gerichtet.

Ihre ganze Haltung sprach von Anspannung. Die zierlichen Hände zu schmalen, zitternden Fäusten geballt …

Severus zog die Augenbraue hoch. Nicht nur das viel ihm auf. Ihr Gesicht war mit Blut verschmiert, ein unschöner Riss zog sich quer über ihre linke Wange. Ihre Schuluniform hing in Fetzen an ihr herunter und bedeckte gerade so ihre Blöße.

„Ich … ich wurde …" Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, eine vertikale Falte bildete sich dazwischen. „Ich kann sie nicht hören Miss Granger! Sprechen sie lauter!", zischte er bedrohlich. Seine Geduld neigte sich dem Ende entgegen. Diese Farce war leidlich.

In dem Moment in dem ihr Professor ihr den Befehl gab, verzog sich ihr Gesicht vor unendlichen Schmerzen. Sie jagten durch ihre Venen, ließen ihren Körper reagieren. Dieser straffte sich und mit deutlicher klarer Stimme antwortete sie: „ Der, der nicht genannt werden darf, entführte mich heute. Nicht weil er mich töten wollte, sondern weil er … seinem treuen Gefolgsmann ein …", wenn möglich verzog sich ihr verschmiertes Gesicht noch mehr … /Sie leidet!/ schoss es Severus durch die Gedanken. „ … ein Geschenk machen wollte. Eine Belohnung!"

Er verstand nicht. Er hasste es etwas nicht verstehen zu können. Er verspürte Wut. Unglaubliche Wut. „Sie erklären mir jetzt Augenblicklich was dieser Unsinn hier soll. Wagen Sie es nicht mich anzulügen Miss Granger, sie wollen die Strafe dafür nicht erleben!"

Die Wut raste, ließ seine Hülle von innen heraus brennen. Die seelenlosen Augen zu schlitzen zusammengepresst starrten sie die wimmernde Schülerin an. Sie wimmerte, wand sich unter imaginären Schmerzen, schluchzte, sah sie ihn flehentlich an.

„Bitte Professor. Nicht diese Wut .. ich … kann nicht …" Sie sackte auf den Boden, schlang die Arme um ihren geschundenen Körper und wimmerte wiegend vor sich hin.

/Woher?!/ Severus sah irritiert zu Dumbeldore. Dieser blickte ihn weiter unverwandt an. Snape dachte er müsste gleich den Verstand verlieren. „Rede! Granger!", jedes Wort klang wie ein unsäglicher Fluch.

Hermione schrie auf.

Flüsternd, stockend, vom Schmerz zerfressen sagte sie:" Der, der nicht genannt werden darf … hat … hat den … Descriptam – Zauber auf mich an… angewendet." Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Vermischen sich mit ihrem Blut.

Severus Atem setzte aus. /Nein. Das kann nicht sein … NEIN!/ Seine Augen weit aufgerissen, die Nasenflügel bebten. Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr und riss sie an ihrem Arm hoch. Kalte Leeren starrten in flüssiges vor Emotionen berstendes braun. „Auf wen?!", presste er hervor und hielt sie in seinem schraubstockartigen Griff gefangen.

Hermione presste ihre Augen fest aufeinander … sie wollte …. Konnte nicht ….

Eine kühle faltige Hand legte sich auf Severus seine. Diese Berührung reichte aus, um den Griff um Grangers nackten Oberarm zu lockern und schon jetzt sah man seine Finger als bläuliche Abdrücke dort zurückbleiben.

Snape war, als müsste er Abstand zwischen sich und dem Mädchen bringen und so schritt er zurück.

„Hermione, liebes … wir müssen es ihm zeigen.", sagte Dumbeldore sanft.

Ihre vollen Lippen zu schmalen Strichen gepresst nickte sie langsam. Ihr Körper hatte Mühe sie zu tragen, als sie sich aufrichtete. Die Augen auf ihr Füße gerichtet, die Hände erneut zu Fäusten geballt.

Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab und mit einem Schlenker löste sich ihre spärlich zusammengehaltene Kleidung komplett und viel mit einem Rascheln zu Boden.

Hermione Granger stand nackt im Büro ihres Schulleiters, umringt von zwei Männern.

Mit den Händen versuchte sie ihr Scham und Brüste zu verdecken … der Körper bebend durch diese notwendige Demütigung.

Severus war erstarrt. Sein Blick haftete an diesem jungen Mädchen, dass allem Anschein nach kein Mädchen mehr war. Ihr Beine lang und grazil, ihr Taille schmal, flacher Bauch und unglaublich schönen Brüste. Ihre Haut schimmerte und vermittelte ihm den Eindruck unglaublich weich zu sein.

Er schluckte … und seit langer Zeit spürte er das wage Aufflammen von Begehren. Doch es war zu klein um es ernst zu nehmen.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich erneut und er wollte dieser nachwievor züngelnden Wut freien Lauf lassen, doch Dumbledore zog ihn aus dem Strudel in dem er ruhig und doch gebieterisch sagte: "Dreh dich um, Hermione!"

Sie schluckte … und drehte sich wie in Zeitlupe um, Severus langsam ihre Kehrseite präsentierend.

Ihr mittlerweile sehr langes doch verdrecktes und verheddertes Haar nahm ihm die Sicht auf ihren schmalen Rücken.

Langsam nahm sie die Haare und schob sie über ihre Schulter nach vorn.

Und Severus glaubte er müsste Verrückt werden.

Dort, mitten auf ihrer alabasternen Haut prangte ein riesiges Tattoo … die Haut darum noch gerötet, als Zeichen der Frische … Von ihrer linken Schulter, bis hinunter auf ihr Steißbein zierte ihr Rücken ein mit ausgebreiteten Schwingen fliegender Rabe.

Düster und unheilvoll, umgeben von Dunkelheit blickte er ihm entgegen, das Auge so rot wie Blut.

Er glaubte seinem Sehvermögen nicht trauen zu können. Dieser Rabe, war sein Rabe. Es war sein Symbol.

Hermiones Schultern sackten nach unten. Resigniert und unendlich traurig flüsterte sie: „Der dunkle Lord hat ihnen ein Geschenk gemacht … Meister.", das letzte Wort, ein Hauch, kaum wahrnehmbar doch für Severus klang es nach einem Schrei.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel drei

Severus starte auf den Rücken dieser jungen Frau, welche sein Zeichen trug.

Auf einmal fühlte er unendliche Müdigkeit und ein dumpfer, pochender Schmerz machte sich in seiner Stirn breit.

Mit einem Wisch seines Stabes hatte Hermine wieder Kleidung an … er konnte diese sinnliche Figur nicht mehr ertragen.

Mit einem tiefen seufzen ließ er sich in den nächstbesten Sessel fallen, entgegen seiner sonstigen Art. „Komm her.", befahl er leise. Sofort reagierte Hermiones Körper, lief zu ihm, und setzte sich mit gesengtem Kopf neben Snapes Füße auf die Knie. Gequält schloss dieser die Augen.

Hermione Jean Granger stand wirklich und wahrhaftig unter dem Descriptam-Fluch.

Ein Fluch, der eigentlich nicht mehr existieren sollte, doch allem Anschein nach hatte Voldemort einen Weg gefunden, ihn aus den Untiefen des Vergessens zu bergen.

„Was weißt du über den Fluch?", Snape sah Dumbledore durchdringend an.

Auch dieser hatte sich gesetzt. Die Augen unter der Halbmondbrille auf einmal seltsam traurig.

Ruhig begann er zu erzählen.

„Der Descriptam-Fluch ist ein Zauber der nicht zurückgenommen werden kann. Er ist unendlich in seiner Wirkung, es gibt kein bekanntes Heilmittel." Hermine schluchzte auf.

„Das heißt, Miss Granger wird auf ewig auf mich geprägt sein.", ergänzte Severus.

„Genauso ist es.", plötzlich wirkte dieser Mann, dieser mächtige Zauberer, sehr alt und müde.

„Hermione ist nun an dich gebunden. Der Rabe auf ihrem Rücken brandmarkt sie als dein Besitz. Du bist nun ihr Meister. Deine Gefühle finden einen Spiegel in ihr, nur erleidet sie dabei Schmerzen. Jeder Befehl von dir verursacht rasende Pein in ihr, solange bis sie diesen Befehl ausübt.

Doch das ist nicht alles, ist sie nicht Willens sich dir hinzugeben, wird sie unweigerlich durch den Fluch sterben und er geht davon aus, dass du sie so haben möchtest. Doch gleichzeitig wurde sie von dem Zauber insoweit verändert, dass sie sexuelle Lust nur durch Unterwürfigkeit empfinden kann."

Severus war aufgesprungen, der Sessel viel hinten über. „Albus, das ist nicht dein ernst. Nicht nur, dass ich mit ihr schlafen soll, ich muss sie dabei auch noch dominieren wenn ich kein Vergewaltiger sein will?! Niemals!"

„Dann wird der Fluch sie umbringen.", Albus seufzte ergeben.

Snapes Blick glitt zu Hermine, die lautlos weinte.

Er vergaß sie dabei. Wie es ihr gehen muss … auf einen Lehrer geprägt worden zu sein, der so ekelerregend war wie er. Ihm musste sie sich hingeben müssen, sich dominieren lassen müssen … sich … aufgeben müssen.

Er war in der Sackgasse. Entweder er akzeptierte die Situation, oder ließ Miss Granger sterben.

„Aber warum Hochzeit?", fiel ihm die Aussage des Schulleiters wieder ein.

Hermiones Kopf ruckte nach oben und ihre schimmernden Augen richteten sich auf. „Sprich!", warf Snape barsch ihr entgegen.

Ein kurzes Aufkeuchen ihrerseits sagte ihm, dass der Schmerz zurück war.

„Wenn sie mich ehelichen … Meister … verwandelt sich der Schmerz in ein anderes Gefühl … welches sagen die Bücher nicht, aber es soll wesentlich angenehmer sein als dieser unglaubliche Schmerz.

Und wenn …", kurz stockte sie. Es erschien Severus so, als müsste sie von irgendwoher ihren letzten Rest an Mut zusammenkratzen.

„ … und wenn ich meine Unschuld schon verlieren muss, dann an meinen Ehemann …" flüsterte sie und sackte danach merklich weiter in sich zusammen.

Er hatte das Gefühl in einem ewig andauernden Albtraum gefangen zu sein.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Severus presste seine Augen zusammen. Seit langer Zeit verspürte er wieder das Gefühl der Verzweiflung.

„Das bin ich auch Meister.", flüsterte Hermine und sah ihn mit warmen Rehaugen an.

„Miss Granger, sie wissen, dass magische Ehen niemals getrennt werden können?", kalt blickte er zu ihr hinunter.

Noch immer klaffte die Wunde auf ihrer Wange und Severus fuhr sanft mit seinem Zauberstab darüber. Seine wortlose Magie schloss den Cut … was blieb war eine hauchdünne Narbe.

„Ja das weiß ich Meister."

Sie wirkte verloren, wie sie da vor seinen Füßen saß, den Kopf erneut gesenkt, die langen Haare das Gesicht verbergend. Er empfand auf einmal eine Woge aus Mitleid.

Vielleicht war er doch nicht so puppenhaft.

Ihm war bewusst das Granger wusste was er empfand, aber sie war klug genug nichts darüber zu verlieren.

„Albus.", sein Blick glitt zurück zu dem Schulleiter. „Wenn ich sie heirate, wird sie dann immer noch meine Gefühle mitempfinden?"

Albus sah ihn lange an. „Nein … Außer Zorn …" Er sah seinen Schützling lange an.

Severus schnaubte. Barsch sagte er: „Ich kann diesen Fluch nicht aufheben, eine nervige Besserwisserin wurde auf mich geprägt und ich muss sie sexuell demütigen, damit sie nicht stirbt. Ich denke es ist dann nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn ich wenigsten meine Emotionen für mich behalten kann! Also, Ja Miss Granger, ich werde Sie heiraten!

Schauen Sie mich gefälligst an wenn ich mit Ihnen rede!" Hermiones Kopf schoss, zitternd und von schmerzen verzehrten Gesichtszügen, nach oben. Tränenüberflutete Augen sahen ihn an, sie wirkte verletzt.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das stetige Pochen hatte sich bereits in rasenden Schmerz verwandelt. /Merlin, lass diese Farce enden./

„Los Albus, mach schon!" Ungeduldig schritt er zu ihm hinüber. „Was ist Granger, wollen Sie noch mal in ihre heißgeliebten Bücher schauen, oder kommen Sie jetzt hier herüber um mich zu heiraten?"

Er war frustriert, sauer und unglaublich aufgewühlt. All das ließ er an der Schülerin aus, wohlwissend, dass es unfair war und ihre Situation wahrscheinlich noch verschlimmerte.

„Befehlen Sie es mir doch.", kam es leise und trotzig von der jungen Frau.

Severus Augen wurden, wenn möglich, noch kälter. Knurrend sagte er: "Komm her!" Und Hermione gehorchte. /Ob es ihr dadurch leichter fällt?/ Ihre Augen waren auf seine fixiert, während sie bedächtig zu ihm schritt, fast schwebte und kurz vor ihm zum stehen kam.

Hermione blickte ihren Professor unentwegt an … musterte ihn … Sein Gesicht, eine einzige Maske der Leblosigkeit. Die fast schwarzen Augen schimmerten nicht mehr, waren an ihrer Kälte erfroren.

Seine Haare hingen fettig an ihm herunter, ungepflegt. Seine Nase etwas zu groß …

Und dennoch strahlte dieser Mann Autorität aus, unbarmherzige widerspruchslose Autorität.

Nicht nur das. Der Professor verkörperte für sie alle Grauen, Kälte … Emotionslosigkeit.

Umso mehr litt sie nun unter seinen Empfindungen die so schmerzhaft auf sie einstürzten. Da war so viel Wut, so viel unbändiger Zorn. Doch das schlimmste war dieser Schmerz. Sein Schmerz. Eine Qual, die alles andere in den Schatten stellen würde …

Hermione wusste nicht, warum Snape so viel Leid empfand, sie ahnte nur, dass diese für sie kaum zu ertragene Pein nur ein Bruchteil von seinem eigentlichen Schmerz war.

Würde sie sich nicht immer und immer wieder Gebetgleich sagen, dass es nicht ihr Horror war, würde sie schreien, mit Gegenständen werfen, unendlich viel weinen und sich wahrscheinlich das Leben nehmen.

Hermiones Bild von dem Mann vor ihr, war im Begriff sich zu wandeln.

Professor Snape war groß, und so musste Hermine ihren Kopf heben, um ihn Ansehen zu können. Ein dezenter Geruch von Kräutern, Pergament und … ihm … verzückte sie für einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Lasst uns beginnen." Dumbledores angenehme Stimme ließ sie zurück ins hier kommen.

„Nehmt euch an den rechten Händen."

Severus passte das alles gar nicht und grob packte er ihren rechten Arm und schloss seine Hand um ihren Unterarm. Hermione erschrak angesichts der Heftigkeit.

Doch als er ihren Unterarm umschloss fühlte sie Wärme. Keine Kälte wie sie gedacht hätte, sondern angenehme Wärme. Ihr Blick glitt hinunter auf ihre verbunden Arme.

Seine Hand war groß, männlich und vom Arbeiten und Kämpfen rau.

Ihre Augen huschten zurück in sein Gesicht. Dabei ihre Hand fest an seinen Unterarm pressend.

Sie suchte und fand die schwarzen undurchdringlichen Seen und hielt ihrer kälte stand.

Albus hatte mit der Zeremonie bereits begonnen. Alte Wörter die sie nicht verstand huschten an ihr vorbei, die Atmosphäre veränderte sich und um sie herum begann Magie sichtbar zu tanzen.

Doch all das nahm sie kaum wahr. Schwarze Seen hielten sie gefangen und wie von selbst sprach sie hallend: „Ich gelobe dir die Ewigkeit. Allein an deiner Seite werde ich stehen. Verrat ist mir fremd, ich bin dein, bis der Tod mich holen kommt."

Ihrer beider Magie tanzte, zu einer Melodie die nur sie wahrnahm. Ihr tanz war ruhig, ausgeglichen und im Einklang. Fast zärtlich umhüllte sie die verbundenen Arme.

Severus tiefer Bariton legte eine Gänsehaut über sie. „Ich gelobe dir die Ewigkeit. Allein an deiner Seite werde ich stehen. Dein Schutz meine oberste Priorität, der Verrat undenkbar. Ich bin dein, bis der Tod mich holen kommt."

Die tanzenden Kräfte umschlossen sie komplett, wanderten durch sie und zentrierten sich an ihren rechten Ringfingern.

Hermione war noch immer in seinen Augen gefangen, plötzliche Sehnsucht empfindend. War es ihre? Oder seine?

Die Seen schienen Wellen zu schlagen, doch sie vermochte nicht zu sagen warum.

Der Drang ihn zu berühren kam in einer solchen brachialen Intensität, dass sie dem nichts entgegensetzten konnte. Ihre linke Hand hob sich wie im Zeitraffer und berührte seine Wange.

Severus Blick wurde vernebelt und in einem Akt der Selbstaufgabe lehnte er sich noch ein wenig in diese warme Zärtlichkeit.

Die Magie verpuffte, das Prickeln blieb, doch die Realität kehrte zurück.

Snape riss die Augen auf, sein Ausdruck wechselte augenblicklich in Wut. „Hand weg, sofort!", zischte er bedrohlich.

Ein Befehl, Hermione wartete auf diesen sengenden Schmerz. Er kam auch, nur nicht mehr so wahnsinnig.

Ihre Hand viel zurück und hektisch einatmend fragte sie Dumbledore: „Warum ist der Schmerz noch nicht weg?"

Der Schulleiter stand verloren neben ihnen. Seine ganze Gestalt zeugte von den Brocken die er zu tragen hatte.

„Weil die Ehe noch nicht vollzogen ist." Hermione sah Verständnislos zu ihm und dann zu Snape.

Dieser rollte mit den Augen.

„Miss … Snape … das bedeutet, wir müssen erst eine gemeinsame Nacht mit einander verbringen. Erst dann sind wir zu 100% Mann und Frau."

Ihr stockte der Atem. Das heißt, sie mussten noch heute Nacht miteinander schlafen.

Severus hatte das Gefühl neben sich zu stehen. Die Ehezeremonie hatte ihn kalt erwischt. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten einen sehr gefährlichen Grad erreicht.

„Wir gehen … Frau!" Er packte sie grob am Arm und schleifte sie in Richtung der Kerker.

Zurück blieb ein alter Mann der sich schwerfällig auf den Stuhl setzte und ein unendlich leidvolles seufzen ausstieß.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Severus zog sie stur hinter sich her.

Sie hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen, aber er nahm keine Rücksicht.

An seinen Räumen im tiefsten Kerker angekommen murmelte er ein Passwort, dass sie nicht verstand und unsanft schubste er sie durch die Tür.

Als diese ins Schloss einrastete, fühlte Hermine sich auf einmal gefangen. Das Geräusch hallte unangenehm ihn ihrem Kopf nach.

„Zieh dich aus." Sie starte ihn entsetzt an. Der Schmerz war da, schwoll an, je länger sie wartete.

Er ließ ihr keine Zeit, nicht mal umsehen konnte sie sich.

„Aber … Meister … ich …" Der Schmerz nahm weiter zu.

Snape stand gelassen da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, das Gesicht unleserlich.

„Zieh dich aus, Frau!", er duldete keinen Widerspruch. Der Schmerz zündete ein Stakkato.

„Oh Merlin!", entfuhr es Hermione und mit zitternden Fingern begann sie ihren Umhang zu lösen.

Er ging hinüber zum Kamin und ließ sich in einen gemütlich wirkenden Sessel sinken.

Die Arme scheinbar entspannt auf den Lehnen platziert, sah er sie weiter und undurchdringlich an.

An seinem rechten Ringfinger blinkte ein Ring.

Während sie an ihrem Pullover nestelte sah sie auch an ihrer Hand diesen Ring.

„Ringe geschmiedet aus … deiner und meiner Magie. Man kann sie nicht abnehmen, wir können im gewissen Rahmen darüber kommunizieren", seine Stimme klang so ruhig.

„Wenn wir im Unterricht sind, müssen wir ein Invisibilia – Zauber darauf anwenden. Doch nur ich kann deinen verzaubern und nur du den meinen.

Sagte ich nicht du sollst dich ausziehen?"

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Der Pullover lag vor ihr, doch t-Shirt, Hose und alles andere war noch an. Das Zittern kam augenblicklich zurück.

„Soll ich das machen?" Ihr Blick huschte zu ihm. /Vielleicht wäre das nicht ganz so peinlich?/ Langsam nickte sie, die Röte der Scham legte sich auf ihre Wangen.

„Bitte mich darum", warf er ihr seine Worte gedehnt entgegen.

Sie riss die Augen auf. Das war absolut zu viel … sie sollte was?

Wenn möglich wurden ihre Augen noch größer, als sie ein anderes Gefühl wahrnahm.

Lust. Zumindest hielt sie es dafür.

Es breitete sich in ihrem Körper langsam aus, zentrierte sich in ihrer Körpermitte und ließ sie erschauern.

Ihre Augen blickten ihn ängstlich an, das Zittern und die Röte nahmen zu.

„Bitte …". „Bitte was?" Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Severus glaubte, er müsse in ihren Strudel aus Emotionen ertrinken und umso erleichterter war er, als sie ihre Augen schloss.

„Bitte Meister, ziehen Sie mich aus", flüsterte sie leise.

Elegant erhob er sich von seinem Sessel und ging auf sie zu, umrundete sie, wie seine frisch erlegte Beute.

Hermine wurde schwindlig. Er strahlte Dominanz aus, durch und durch. Ihr Körper reagierte prompt. Die Lust wurde stärker, pochte, verlangte Aufmerksamkeit und zu ihrer Irritation begann sie feucht zu werden.

Hermione hatte noch keinerlei sexuelle Erfahrungen. In ihrem ganzen bisherigen Leben interessierte sie nur das Lernen und die Bekämpfung von Voldemort zusammen mit Harry und Ron.

Natürlich wusste sie, was Sex war und wie die Körper von Frau und Mann reagierten, doch das jetzt, in diesem Augenblick an und in sich zu merken … Diese Feuchtigkeit zu spüren während er, dieser große, starke und gefühlskalte Mann, sie zu unterwerfen begann, verunsicherte sie.

Und das strahlte sie aus. Angst, Unsicherheit, Scham und Lust. Severus schwirrte der Kopf. Etwas in ihm veränderte sich und er begrüßte es. Es schien fast so, als würde er sich zurücklehnen und das, was lange in ihm eingesperrt war übernahm die Kontrolle.

Ruckartig blieb er vor ihr stehen, die Fingerspitzen seiner rechten Hand glitten unglaublich zart über ihre Wange, die Narbe ertastend. Severus glaubte die Magie zu spüren die sich aufbaute. Ihre Haut war so unglaublich weich, wie er es in dem Büro erahnt hatte.

Da war es. Begehren … das sich langsam, wie ein Sturm zusammenbraute. Seine Augen waren schmal, sein Blick undurchdringlich als er in einem Zug ihr Kinn umfasste und sie unbarmherzig zu sich zog.

Unmittelbar vor ihren Lippen stoppte er, sah sie an. „Du gehörst mir Hermione und ich mache mit dir was mir gefällt. Der dunkle Lord schenkte dich mir und ich gab dir mein Ehegelübde. Halte mich nicht für einen guten oder netten Mann, denn das war ich nie und werde es nicht werden. Schon gar nicht für dich. Das alles hier passiert nur um dich am Leben zu halten." Sein Blick gefährlich. Hermine wurde noch feuchter und gleichzeitig empfand sie tiefe Trauer.

Ihr Stimme zittrig als sie antwortete: „Ja … Meister".

Severus brummte und senkte seine Lippen gebieterisch auf ihre. Kostete ihr warmes Fleisch, strich darüber nur um im nächsten Augenblick diesen Kuss zu vertiefen. Grob ließ er seine Zunge zwischen ihren Lippen hindurch gleiten und erkundete ihren Mund.

Sie keuchte, riss die Augen auf und lehnte sich gleichzeitig unbewusst ihm entgegen. Ihr erster Kuss … ungewohnt, verängstigend und doch unglaublich erotisch.

Er begann mit ihrer Zunge zu spielen, dirigierte sie, zeigte ihr was sie machen musste. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass er sie küssen würde und auch nie für Möglich gehalten, dass er in der Lage war, sie damit zu erregen.

Severus dachte er würde damit nie mehr aufhören können. All die Jahre in denen er sich nach Lilly verzehrte, hatte er niemals eine andere Frau an sich herangelassen.

Es gab Sex, ja, sogar eine Menge davon. Aber niemals mit Kuss, niemals mit mehr Berührungen als unbedingt notwendig. Sie war anders. Sie war nun sein, gehörte ihm und konnte niemals vor ihm fliehen.

Und so genoss er die Weichheit ihrer Lippen, ihren Geschmack und ihre Unerfahrenheit.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, glitt damit über ihren Hals, über ihr Schlüsselbein und blieb auf dem Brustbein liegen.

„Evanescunt", hauchte er an ihre Lippen und Hermione spürte die kalte Luft an ihrem Rücken.

Ihr Oberteil hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst, ihr schwarzer BH war das einzige was ihre Brüste nun bedeckte.

Ihre Atmung ging schneller. Sie schämte sich so unglaublich.

Der Zauberstab wanderte weiter hauchzart an ihr hinunter, über ihren Bauch zum Schambein. „Evanescunt", hörte sie erneut und auch die Hose war verschwunden.

„Meister …" Snape löste sich von ihr, in seinen Augen ein nie dagewesener Sturm. Hermione schluckte, verlor sich …

„Ruhe!", hauchte er und sein Atem streifte ihr Gesicht. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper und sie erschauerte, die Lust stieg, der Schmerz blieb aus, sein Geruch umhüllte sie.

Er hielt sie mit seinen Stürmen gefangen, sie war unfähig zu denken und so nahm sie die Finger wahr, die wie beflügelt sie zu erkunden begann. Die Haut an ihrem Hals, an ihrem Rücken, das Mal wurde warm … Snape küsste ihr rechtes Schlüsselbein und eine unglaubliche Hitze breitet sich dort aus.

Der Zauberstab war verschwunden, seine Hände berührten sie. Überall … der BH viel und wurden augenblicklich von seinen Händen ersetzt.

Hermione stöhnte auf, sie war machtlos gegenüber diesem Verlangen. Er reizte mit der Handfläche ihre erhärteten Brustwarzen und sie fühlte das Pochen ihrer Lust im Zentrum ihrer Feuchtigkeit.

Die Knie wurden weich, sie hielt sich krampfhaft an seiner Robe fest.

Severus nahm sie mit einem Ruck auf die Arme, trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, küssend, ihr somit nicht die Möglichkeit zum Denken lassend.

Dort legte er sie auf sein überdimensionales Bett, und Ihre nackte Haut berührte Seide, schwarze Seide.

„Leg die Hände über den Kopf!" Sie junge Frau gehorchte, der Schmerz bleib aus.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen, murmelte und aus dem Nichts legten sich weiche Schnüre um ihre Handgelenke, verband sie miteinander, fesselte sie.

Ihr Blick verriet Panik und doch nahm er ganz deutlich den Geruch ihrer Lust wahr.

Es heizte sein Verlangen an, noch nie hatte er etwas so liebliches wahrgenommen.

Seine Augen ruhten auf ihr, nahmen ihr erhitztes Gesicht, die vollen Lippen, ihre hektische Atmung und ihre wundervollen Brüste in sich auf. Sie lagen perfekt in seiner Hand, waren wie für ihn geschaffen.

Das Begehren hatte ihn vollends überrannt, die Erektion in seiner Hose sprach Bände. Langsam und bedächtig begann er, die vielen Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen. Hermione wandte den Blick ab

„Sie mich an!" herrschte er sie leise an.

Auch wenn er es nicht eingestand, ihm gefiel die Dominanz, die Macht über sie.

Hermione konnte nicht anders und gehorchte, die Augen auf ihn gerichtet, seine Hände verfolgend wie sie dir Robe öffneten, danach das Hemd von seinem Körper zogen.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Dieser Mann sah gut aus. Muskulös, spärliche Behaarung auf der Brust die in einer Linie in seiner Hose endeten. Sie musste schlucken als sie dieser Linie folgte und im Halbdunkeln das Zeichen seiner Lust erkennen konnte.

Oh Merlin sie wollte diesen Mann.

Severus wand sich elegant aus Hose und Unterwäsche, kniete sich halb über sie und streifte mit dem Finger ihre Brustwarze. Hermione schloss die Augen und keuchte.

Seine Hände waren nun auf ihrer Taille, fuhren diese entlang, über ihr Becken und auf ihre Oberschenkel.

Das Prickeln wurde fast unerträglich. Alles in ihr schrie nach den erfahrenen Händen dieses Mannes, ihre Haut hoch sensibel.

Severus hob einen Mundwinkel. „Sag mir was du dir wünscht Hermine. Was soll ich tun?" süffisant sah er sie an.

Merlin, nein. Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen was sie wollte. Das entsprach nicht ihr … sie konnte nicht so … frivol sein … sie …

Sie merkte wie feucht sie mittlerweile war, wie sehr das Verlangen in ihr wütete, sie konnte sich nicht davor verstecken. Würde er hier abbrechen, würde sie ihn auf allen vieren anflehen weiter zu machen, also konnte sie auch mit fester Stimme und sicherem Blick sagen: „Ich möchte, dass Sie mich berühren, Meister." „Wo?"

Ihr erster Impuls war es, seine Hand zu nehmen und zu zeigen, doch ihre Arme lagen gefesselt über ihren Kopf, magisch erschwert, so dass keine Bewegung möglich war.

Frustriert stöhnte sie auf. Die Augen zusammengepresst, nuschelte: „Unter meinem Höschen … bitte."

Er brummte zufrieden. Langsam schob er die Unterwäsche über ihre Hüften, an ihren langen Beinen hinab. Vergessen viel es zu Boden.

Mit Ruhe, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt, strich seine Hand ihr Bein hinauf, drängte es zur Seite, positionierte sich dazwischen und hauchte küsse auf ihren Unterbauch.

Hermine begann sich zu winden. Das denken war abgeschaltet, nur seine Berührungen zählten.

Es gab keine Scham mehr, nur noch Begehren.

Als seine Finger sie dort berührten glaubte sie, explodieren zu müssen und doch tat sie es nicht.

Er teilte sie, verstrich die Feuchtigkeit und neckte die kleine Perle.

Sie stöhnte, lustgeschwängert. Wand sich, versuchte ihn zu locken, sehnte sich danach ihn zu berühren, wurde gehindert und empfand dabei noch mehr Lust.

Er verwöhnte sie weiter, sich seiner eigenen Härte genau bewusst. So hatte er schon lange nicht mehr empfunden. Doch sie und ihre Reaktionen auf ihn raubten ihm den Atem. Er wollte sie. Unter allen Umständen musste er sich in ihr versenken.

Er knurrte gierig, setzte sich auf, umfasste jeweils einen Schenkel und zog ihre geöffnete Scham grob zu sich. Ungeduldig rieb er sein Glied an ihrer Vagina und Hermine blieb die Luft weg.

Dieses Gefühl von … ihm … war unbeschreiblich. „Bitte … Severus", ihr flehender, lustverhangener Blick ließ allen Rest an Verstand bersten.

Er knurrte, und stieß hart in sie. Hermine schrie und Tränen ließen ihre Sicht verschwimmen. Sie spürte wie sich ihr Blut mit dem Zeichen ihrer Lust vermischte.

Severus beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie, leidenschaftlich sowie einnehmend und ließ ihr so Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen.

Doch ihre unglaubliche enge Hitze ließ ihn keuchen, er wollte, musste sich bewegen. Den Kuss nicht unterbrechend umklammerte er ihre Oberschenkel, zog sich zurück nur um erneut zuzustoßen. Doch diesmal sanfter und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Er löste ihren Kuss und blickte sie an. Er konnte zusehen, wie sich ihre Augen mit jedem Stoß mehr verschleierten, ihr keuchen zu einem Stöhnen wurde und bemerkte wie ihre Hüfte ihm bei jedem eindringen entgegenkam.

Er wusste er würde nicht genug von ihr bekommen, dass hier war einfach zu gut. Ein Stöhnen entwich ihm und er intensivierte seine Bewegungen.

Er ließ einen Oberschenkel los und seine Hand strich zu ihrer vereinten Körpermitte, um sie an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle zu reizen.

Hermiones stöhnen wurde lauter, sie wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Da baute sich etwas auf, etwas unglaublich machtvolles. Es wollte Erlösung, um jeden Preis und mit jedem von Severus Bewegungen und Berührungen kam sie näher an diese Erlösung.

Sein tiefer Bariton drang durch ihr benebeltes Gehirn: „Komm, Hermine!", und ihr Körper gehorchte.

Sie kam mit einer solchen brachialen Gewalt, dass sie fast das Bewusstsein verlor. Ihre Arme gelöst vom Zauber schlangen sich um ihn, krallten sich in seiner hellen Haut fest. Unkontrolliertes Stöhnen vor Ekstase und ihr Innerstes zog sich kontrahierend um Severus zusammen.

Damit folgte er ihr über den Rand hinaus. Stöhnend ergoss er sich in ihr und für diesen einen Moment, indem er alles gehen ließ, sein Höhepunkt ihn überrannte, verschwamm die Realität mit Traum.

Unter ihm, mit einem warmen Lächeln lag Lilly. Ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen strahlten ihn an, ihre Lippen geschwollen und gerötet von seinen Küssen, die langen Haare in einem anmutigen Chaos um ihren Kopf verstreut. Ihre Hand berührte ihn. „Lilly!"

Er hörte irgendetwas splittern. Lilly's Lippen verzogen sich, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, und auf einmal wurde grün zu braun. Unglaublicher Schmerz lag in ihren Gesichtszügen und Severus erkannte seinen Fehler. Er hatte sich gehen lassen und damit Hermione unglaublich verletzt.

Er zog sich aus ihr zurück, sie drehte sich augenblicklich von ihm weg und weinte hemmungslos. Ihre Schluchzer hallten übernatürlich Laut in seinem Kopf wieder.

Hastig verließ er das Bett, das schimmernde Mal wurde von ihrer Bettdecke nur halb versteckt. Angewidert von sich selber schloss er die Schlafzimmertür. Ließ sie mit ihrem Schmerz allein.


End file.
